goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Rules
Please respect these rules when editing. 'NOTICE' We've been having such a problem with this lately that it was decide to let this rule have it's own section. * You may NOT change your Main Roleplay character if you become bored with them. If your character is boring, it's your own fault for letting yourself get bored. You should be constanly training, gaining new techniques, transformations, etc, to spice things up. In General *Before you start roleplaying, make a page about yourself/your user character. *Remember to read the Roleplaying Guidelines, FAQ, and Example Page. *Only one character that represents you per person. It's fine to make multiple pages about your Wiki Kids, but you only get one. This is not a fan fiction Wiki. *Please avoid using canon characters as your User Character, unless that character is a very minor character. How minor must they be? Ask an Admin. *When making a page don't steal another user's idea or use pictures they uploaded for their character. *When training with one of the teachers, please be respectful to them. Do not be overpowered. *Don't be overly violent. Don't kill everyone. *Don't edit over another person's roleplay session in an enviroment. If you want to do something else, start a new section. If not, add onto the current session, giving a greeting to the others already participating. *It is now against the rules to have a character with an evil half, since too many people made roleplay characters with dark sides. Those who made up darker selves for their character before this rule was enacted may keep them, but new characters may not have one. On Fanon Techniques We do not allow Fan-made races or techniques. Keep in mind that GT is considered Canon here, so Super Saiyan 4 counts as Canon. However, we may allow them if you appeal to the Admins. Simply create a Blog Post called "Appeal: ", and add all the details you can possibly think of to it. Put a good amount of work into it. If it is approved, a page will be made about it, and it will be added to Goat City Canon. Appeal Rules * It must have a minimun of two pictures. * As always, do not over power it. * Make sure to add every possible important detail. * List fanon techniques here for easy reference. To add a transformation to a race, place Template:SuperProgress on the page, then start a new topic on that page's talk, explaining your ideas for the transformation. Things it should list: * How to acheive the transformation * One or more pictures * How diluted a character's heritage can be before the transformation isn't accessible anymore Attacking Guide Fighting is a large part of what happens in Goat City. You are ultimately in charge of what happens to your character, but don't pretend that he/she is never going to take damage. Just "dodging" and "blocking" everything is a very good way to set off the Mary Sue alarms. Also, attacks should be written as attempts, not automatic successes. When your character is wounded, your character is wounded. They stay wounded for a while and don't magically heal in two minutes. Vandalism and bad edits * When fixing vandalism or bad edits, the best thing to do is look at the page's history by clicking the "History" link on your toolbar. If only the last edit was bad, click the "Undo" link next to it. If there are several bad edits, find the last good version of the page, go to the old version by clicking the date, then edit that version of the page to revert it. To learn more, Wikipedia's article on vandalism is a good place to start. * If you can't figure out how to fix it, then leave a message with an admin, telling them about the problem. * After fixing vandalism, leave a (polite) message on the user's talk page. If they are acting in bad faith (purposefully trying to vandalize or harm the wiki), then add the template Vandal to their talk page along with the message describing what they did. 'Vandal" is already on their page, add Vandal2 instead, and so on. We have three Vandal Templates. The User will be banned when they reach three. Remember, the vandal templates are only for users acting in bad faith; if the user was trying to help but just didn't understand the right way to do things, then leave a polite message instead, without the vandal template. When dealing with a vandal, leave a message with an admin, so they can block the user if necessary. * There's no need to respond to vandals with angry messages. Doing so just encourages them to vandalize more, because they are probably trying to provoke that kind of reaction. Quick Definitions When someone comes by that wants to cause problems, it's easy to get caught up in fixing those problems and taking things personally. However, sometimes that's exactly what the vandal or troll wants. Here's a brief definition of each: * Vandal: wants to harm the wiki. * Troll: wants to provoke you and get you upset. * Spammer: can be someone who wants to sell you something or someone who posts the same kinds of things over and over again. There are much more thorough definitions, but those will be sufficient for this page. Most of the information here will be about vandals and trolls, and not spammers so much. Reasons Why People Vandalize At first glance, it's tempting to ask, "Why would anyone want to hurt this place?" It's very much like asking why anyone would steal, hurt someone, lie, or any of the other questions that you might ask when someone does something wrong. But, it doesn't really do any good to ask the vandal/troll those kinds of questions. You probably will not get an answer, and sometimes simply asking the question gives the vandal/troll what they want. Here are some of the reasons vandals and trolls do what they do: *They are looking for attention. *It's fun for them. *They want an ego boost. *They enjoy making people upset. *They want to shock people. *It gives them a feeling of power or being in control. *They want revenge or to punish others for something that happened on the wiki. This can be for something as small as you undid an edit they made. ("If I can't do what I want, I'll make sure no one else can use the wiki, either.") *They would rather destroy something than work to build it. How You Should React The simplest answer is don't ''react. When you get upset by what they do, they win. Fixing problems should never be a competition, but for some vandals and trolls, it actually is a game to them to cause problems. The best way to handle the problems is to deal with it in a impartial or matter-of-fact manner. Leave your personal feelings and personal comments out of the situation. This can be hard to do, especially if you're on the receiving end of an attack, but the less you give them in the way of a reaction, the less they get out of it. Additionally, if you make a big deal out of what is happening, such as leaving personal comments in the summary, other people may get curious about what is going on and fall into the trap of reacting to the vandalism/troll comments. For some, if they don't see that they're getting much of a reaction to what they're doing, they don't get any satisfaction out of it, they get bored, or it stops being fun for them. In these cases, they may give up what they're doing or will go to some other wiki to see if they can get a new audience there. Dealing with Rules violations Only admins can block users. The following are warnings and responses that admins may use against users who break the rules, policies, or code of conduct. They are listed from least serious to most serious: #A polite '''first warning' explaining what the user did wrong and asking them not to do it again. #One or more additional warnings. These may be accompanied by up to three vandalism template tags but only for vandals, not for people acting in good faith. #'Blocks of a duration of 1 to 7 days' for minor violations, if the user has continued to break rules after receiving one or more warnings. #'Blocks of 1 to 4 weeks' for more persistent violations and/or serious violations. #'Blocks of 1 or more months' for numerous, persistent violations and/or very serious violations. #'Permanent blocking' is usually reserved only for the following: * Users that engage in persistent, serious vandalism, especially if the account is used only for vandalism *Users who have come back from multiple temporary blocks in the past, but still continue to break the rules. * Accounts that are confirmed to be sock puppets can be blocked permanently. Also, it is against the rules to create a new account to get around an existing ban. Such accounts should be blocked permanently, but only if it is known with certainty that the account is used by the same person who used a currently-blocked account. Generally, if a user continues to break rules, they will incur progressively more serious punishments from this list. For minor violations, users might receive many warnings without necessarily being blocked. However, for very serious offenses, administrators can skip directly from a first warning to a long block. Admins can choose the response -- including block duration -- based upon their judgment of the severity of the violation. Administrators should provide a clear explanation when performing any block. If a block is neither permanent nor for vandalism, the admin should leave a polite message on the user's talk page explaining why they were blocked and asking the user to return if they can follow the rules in the future. Privacy and safety * For your own safety, it's recommended that you not to post personal information about yourself, such as your school or home address. Remember, anything written on any page of this wiki can be read by anyone on the internet. So please consider that before posting. * Do not be mean to your neighbors (the users at Goat City). * Do not swear on pages. You may swear to a minimum in chat, though *No bigotry. The members and staff of this Wiki are highly concerned with social issues such as equality, so we may be stricter about this than you're used to. First of all, you may of course not make derogatory comments or generalizations about any race, nationality, religion, sexual orientation, gender identity, etc. - anything classed as hate speech is a major offense. But more casual racism, sexism, classism, homophobia, xenophobia, transphobia, etc. are also frowned upon here. For example, we do not look kindly on members using the word 'gay' as an insult, making tasteless jokes about rape or drawing on racial stereotypes, slinging around slurs, or otherwise propagating harmful and bigoted cultural attitudes, even if there is technically no harmful intent in play. * Abide by all Wikia Terms of Use while on the site (you agreed to these if made an account). Editing *Always include at least a sentence about the subject when starting an article. One line does not a personality make! The first sentence should give a brief definition of the article's subject, and the subject has to be written in bold. *No spamming, which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. * Use the Summary! When editing pages, try to fill in the "Summary" box above the Save/Preview buttons before saving, and make sure that you fill it in with something useful describing the edit you made and, if it's not obvious, why. For example, "fixed spelling error" or "added fun fact" or "reverted edits by 127.0.0.1" are all acceptable. Saying "made some changes" or just filling in the name of the page is not helpful, because it's information that we already have. Making your Summaries accurate and useful makes it vastly easier for the rest of us to keep track of Recent Changes and keeps everybody happy. * Don't use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you're not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor or web browser which has spell-checking (Firefox 2 and derivitives such as Lolifox, and Opera when ASpell is installed all work). * Don't "reply" to content others have posted. If you think a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's Discussion page. If you're 100% sure that something should be changed and don't think a discussion is necessary, just change it. Dialogue goes only on articles' Discussion pages. User pages * Please do not edit other people's user profile pages. You may leave messages on user talk pages, but do not alter or delete messages from other people's user talk pages. * Note that administrators may edit your user page(s) if they contain things like incorrect categories, or incorrect use of templates, as these may cause errors visible elsewhere on the Wiki. * You may delete things from your own user talk page, although you should only do so to archive your talk page if it's too big, or to fix things like vandalism or broken formatting. Be aware that if you have warnings against you on your talk page, deleting them doesn't really hide them, because anyone can see the past history of the page. So don't bother. * As always, remember to sign your messages on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) or by pressing the signature button. Handrawn Picture Policy Due to the startling number of low-quality handrawn pictures on Goat City Wiki, the following guidelines are now in effect. * Avoid drawing your own pictures at all costs. Please try to find an Un-used picture that is already on the Wiki to suit your needs, or find someone to modify a picture. * If you absolutely must draw your own picture, do not use lined paper. Scan it in, don't take a picture of it. If the picture is generally badly drawn/colored, making it hard to tell what it even depicts, it will likely be considered for deletion. * If the addition of the guidelines above leaves your character's page without a picture, you can get a new one from one of these Anime Character makers. My personal favorite is this. Click here to learn how to save the image to your device. Now that you've read the rules, let's get started! Make a character! preload=Template:Person Infobox width=25 Category:Important Category:Rules Category:Browse